Alexandra Lily Rosalinda Potter
by shazzygirl
Summary: Harry has a twin, two younger siblings and an older one Alex. Bashing: Dumbledore, Molly, Ginny, Ron. Pairings: OC/Draco Harry/Hermione.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Hi, my name is Alexandra Lily Rosalinda Potter, but if you call me Alexandra I will curse you. Call me Alex or Lexi. Ok. I am 15, and am in 4th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I will turn 16 on the 1st of September. We have still got about a week before the summer and the Triwizard Tournament has ended. You may know about Harry Potter? Yeah he is my 11 month younger brother along with his twin Leighanna who is my younger sister and they are still 14. We are in the same year. Then there is Daniel and Primrose who are turning 14 in a couple of days. They are a year younger than us.

You may think, what about our parents? Well, they died when I was 2 and almost 2 months. Harry and Leigh were 15 months and Dan and Prim were about 4 months. Yeah the so called Dark Lord killed them as he was trying to stop Harry from killing him or something and therefore me as well as only me and Harry were in the room at that time. I am also the Protector of Harry who is the Boy-Who-Lived, causing me to be the Girl-Who-Lived though no one knows.

Ok, let me tell you about myself. You know about my family and age and that stuff, well I am in Slytherin and you may be like gasp! A Potter in Slytherin well, I don't care, it was either between Slytherin and Ravenclaw anyway. I am tied/beating for 1st place with Harry's best girl friend and crush, Hermione Granger who is in Gryffindor. I am best friends with Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Millicent Bulstrode, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy, yes MALFOY! I am acquainted with Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe as they get on my nerves. I have a crush on Draco, yes MALFOY! I remember my sorting as if it was yesterday…

(Memory (Chapter 7 of Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone) Alex's POV)

_The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and my first thought was that this was not someone to cross though I would do it anyway._

_"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid._

_"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."_

_She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors._

_They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. I could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. We crowded in, standing rather closer together than we would usually have done, peering about nervously._

_"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room._

_"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours._

_"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."_

_Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. And I noticed Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair. Lost cause dear brother. Leigh also played about with her hair to get it more 'pretty'. Leigh, don't get me wrong, I love her, but, she was too much of a girly girl._

_"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."_

_She left the chamber. I heard Harry swallow._

_"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked Ron._

_"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."_

_I rolled my eyes. Of course he was joking._

_I looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need. I tried not to listen as it was getting a bit annoying._

_I kept my eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back._

_Then something happened that made Harry jump about a foot in the air - several people behind him screamed._

_"What the -?"_

_He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"_

_"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?"_

_A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years._

_Nobody answered._

_I though was thinking that this Peeves was a troublemaker and had to stop a grin from appearing._

_"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"_

_A few people nodded mutely._

_"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."_

_"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."_

_Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall._

_"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."_

_I got into place in front of Daphne and behind Blaise and walked forward._

_I had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting._

_These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting._

_Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that we came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them._

_The hundreds of faces staring at us looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, I looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. I heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."_

_I had to read it in the book but wasn't about to boast about it._

_I quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house._

_For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:_

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindor's apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuff are true _

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

_The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again._

_"So we've just got to try on the hat!" I heard Ron whisper to Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."_

_Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment._

_"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"_

_A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause -_

_"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat._

_The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. _

_"Bones, Susan!"_

_"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah._

_"Boot, Terry!"_

_"RAVENCLAW!"_

_The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them._

"_Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; I could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling._

_"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. _

"_Corner, Michael" became a Hufflepuff._

"_Cornfoot, Stephen" became a Ravenclaw._

_Vincent Crabbe and Tracy Davis became Slytherin's._

_Fay Dunbar became a Gryffindor while Kevin Entwhistle became a Ravenclaw._

_"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"_

_"HUFFLEPUFF!"_

_Sometimes, I noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnegan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor._

"_Goldstein, Anthony" became a Hufflepuff._

"_Goyle, Gregory" Became a Slytherin._

_"Granger, Hermione!"_

_Daphne was then called and waited for about 30 seconds before it shouted "Slytherin!" I clapped along with the Slytherin's._

"_Jones, Megan" was sorted into Ravenclaw and "Li, Sue" Became a Hufflepuff._

_When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."_

_Draco swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"_

_Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself._

_There weren't many people left now. "McMillan, Ernie" Ravenclaw "Moon, Lily" Ravenclaw. Theo became a Slytherin "Parkinson, Pansy" became a Slytherin then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" (One went to Ravenclaw, the other to Gryffindor) then "Perks, Sally-Anne" Hufflepuff and then, at last - "Potter, Alexandra!"_

_As I stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall._

_"Potter, did she say?"_

"_The Alexandra Potter?"_

"_Is Harry Potter here?"_

_The last thing I saw before the hat dropped over my eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at me. Next second I was looking at the black inside of the hat. I waited._

"_Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of cunning, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"_

_I thought "Anywhere, I do not mind." I always thought it would be Slytherin or Ravenclaw._

_"Hmm… You are bright and witty, yes, but you are also cunning and sly, and oh, you want to help Slytherin as well do you? So it will be Ravenclaw or Slytherin. I have made my choice, better be in, SLYTHERIN!"_

_I heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. I took off the hat and walked toward the Slytherin table as everyone was shocked before the Slytherin table burst into applause._

_When the room was quiet, McGonagall called up Harry._

"_Potter, Harry!" The same reaction came._

_He was on there for about the same time as me before the hat shouted "Gryffindor!"_

_Harry had the biggest applause yet as I clapped politely._

_Percy the Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got_

_Potter! We got Potter!"_

"_Potter, Leighanna." She was only on there for about five seconds before "Gryffindor!" She got the same reaction as Harry._

_Now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Ron, joined Harry at the Gryffindor table._

_"Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. A second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"_

_"Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. _

_Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away._

_I talked with my fellow Slytherin's who could soon see why I was in Slytherin and then went to the Dungeons and everything._

(End of Memory)

Anyway, let's go onto my physical appearance. I have long, wavy fiery red hair and emerald green eyes, I was told I look like my Mum exactly. I have a straight fringe that covers my make-up covered scar from Voldemort that is a star shape. I don't care much for my clothes, as long as I am wearing something I like and suit. Right now, I am wearing blue skinny jeans and a white short sleeved top with a jean jacket over it. I was wearing dark blue boots as well. I can change my hair and eyes, as I am a metamorphosis. I always wear my 'ALEX' necklace that Draco got me for my 13th birthday. It was so sweet. I also wear my 'Lily flower' necklace which has resided in my trust vault.

When I leave Hogwarts in a week, myself and my siblings are going to Gringotts for an inheritance check which I would have to thank my Slytherin friends for and to check to see what Dumbledore has done because he wanted us to live in an abusive home (Me, Harry and Leigh) and I wanted answers as I want Dumbledore to be dead.

Anyway, that's enough about me, go and read the rest when ShazzyGirl updates!

**Well, that's a prologue, I hope this is good, it will become better.**

**Oh and I do not own Harry Potter or I would be rich and would have made Harry a female and with Draco but oh well.**

**I only own anything you don't recognise, OC's, plot etc…**

**I am in year 10 and have exams soon as well as a boatload of homework.**

**Bye, ShazzyGirl.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I sighed. I was packing away all my stuff. Yes it is still a week until summer, yet I like to be prepared. I would have done this later but Gregory and Vincent are annoying. I need to think before I finish packing. Ok, so what went well this year? Well, me, Draco, Theo, Blaise, Tracy, Millie, Daphne and also a few 6th going onto 7th years, Angelo Haemin (Slytherin), Kieran Diageo (Slytherin), Aron Tadon (Ravenclaw) and the Weasley Twins, Fred and George (Gryffindor) made a group called the Serpent Guard. I am getting closer with my Slytherin friends. I have the highest scores of the year! Beat that, Granger! Yeah I am sort of friends with the Gryffindor bookworm, but if you are not in Slytherin, I will call you by your last name. Apart from my siblings. I got all Outstanding's plus three of those were O+'s! I have also gotten stronger in my magic.

What went wrong? Well, my brother, Harry, for one was forced to take part in the Triwizard Tournament, which Dumbledore put him through. Then Draco went to the ball with Pansy, and kissed her! Then I got into an argument with him a week ago which led me to avoiding him and admitting I have been abused. And that's it for now.

I sighed again, put up my emotionless mask and went back to packing.

***Time skip: 1 week later, on the Hogwarts Express***

I sat in a compartment with Harry, Leigh, Prim, Dan, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Granger, and, the four younger Weasley's, the youngest of which I do not like, (Fred, George (Who are awesome and great at pranks) Ronald and Ginerva (Whom I do not like and are being paid to be Harry and Leigh's friends)).

I was just sitting there reading The Hunger Games **(I love this series) **while everyone else was talking or something.

It was a secret to everyone that we were going to Gringotts, no one knew. Apart from Luna that is, yet she knew already. I swear that girl is a seer. So when the train stopped, we, meaning Leigh, Harry, Dan, Prim and I, all got our stuff before walking off to a secluded corner and taking out the Portkey to Gringotts.

When we landed, we landed in a perfectly decorated room that had the Potter crest on it along with a lot of weapons and gold.

Just then, a Goblin walked in. He grinned as he saw me looking at the artefacts, now realising I was the only one to do so, before going to the desk where my siblings already sat so I also took a seat.

"Hello," The Goblin said pleasantly. "My name is Ragnok, and I am the Potter's regional Goblin and I am the Senior Director of Hogwarts. Now, I think you should state you names and birthdays so I know which order to go and know whose name belongs to who." Ragnok said with a grin.

I grinned back. I liked him. "I like you. My name is Alex-"  
"Sandra." Harry coughed which I gave him a glare to.

"And I was born on the 1st September 1979." I said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Harry, and 31st July."

"Leighanna, 31st July."

"Daniel, 8th June."

"Primrose, 8th June." Prim ended with a smile.

"Hmm…" Ragnok thought. "You can all do it at the same time, the inheritance test and then I can tell you about some… Affairs." Ragnok finished with a frown.

So we all put 5 drops of our blood into our paper. I noticed that mine glowed gold, Harry's glowed a bright yellow, Leigh's glowed bright orange, Dan's glowed bright white and Prim's glowed a pure white.

Shaking my head, I looked towards my inheritance and other paper.

_**Alexandra Lily Rosalinda Potter**_

_**Pureblood (Thought to be Half-blood)**_

_**1st September 1979 6:30am**_

_**Parents:**_

_**Lily Marie Potter nee Evans (adopted) Lily Fleur Potter nee Delacour (birth)**_

_**James Charlus Potter**_

_**Godparents:**_

_**Severus Tobias Snape**_

_**Minerva Molly McGonagall**_

_**Grandparents: **_

_** Maternal:**_

_**(Adopted) Marie Jasmin Evans nee Jones**_

_** George Max Evans**_

_**(Birth) Rosalinda Gabriel Delacour nee Terra**_

_** Harold Apollo Delacour**_

_** Paternal:**_

_**Rowena Maria Potter nee Selwyn**_

_** Charlus Tiberius Potter**_

_**Siblings:**_

_**Harrison James Charlus Potter**_

_**Leighanna Lily Maria Potter**_

_**Daniel James Harold Potter**_

_**Primrose Lily Rowena Potter**_

_**Other relatives:**_

_**Fleur Apolline Delacour (Cousin, Maternal)**_

_**Gabrielle Lily Delacour (Cousin, Maternal)**_

_**Apolline Rosa Delacour nee Malise (Aunt, Maternal)**_

_**Pierre Allan Delacour (Uncle, Maternal)**_

_**Amy Rowena Wilson nee Potter (Aunt, Paternal)**_

_**Robert Jones Wilson (Uncle, Paternal)**_

_**Jamie Amy Wilson (Cousin, Paternal)**_

_**Maximillian Robert Wilson (Cousin, Paternal)**_

_**Amos Tony Diggory (Uncle, Paternal)**_

_**Tearne Maria Diggory nee Potter (Aunt, Paternal)**_

_**Cedric James Diggory (Cousin, Paternal)**_

_**Soul Mate: Draco Lucius Malfoy**_

_**Heiress/Lady to:**_

_**Potter (P)**_

_**Slytherin (M)**_

_**Sanguina (P)**_

_**Glass (M)**_

_**Agrippa (P)**_

_**Merlin (M)**_

_**Paracelsus (P)**_

_**Ptolemy (M)**_

_**Lestroat (P)**_

_**Vlad Drakul (M)**_

_**Peveral (P)**_

_**Magic Abilities/Inheritance:**_

_**Veela (M) Fully blocked**_

_**Vampire (P M) Fully blocked**_

_**Mage sight Fully blocked**_

_**Mage sense Fully blocked**_

_**Natural Occlumence Fully blocked**_

_**Natural Legilimence Fully blocked**_

_**Parselmagic Fully blocked**_

_**Accidental magic Fully blocked twice**_

_**Mind magic Fully blocked twice**_

_**Wandless magic Partially blocked**_

_**Wordless magic Partially blocked**_

_**Multi Animagus Partially blocked**_

_**Healing magic Partially blocked**_

_**Song magic Partially blocked**_

_**Metamorphosis Unblocked**_

_**Guardian of souls Untrained and Untouched**_

_**Goddess of magic Untrained and Untouched**_

_**Lunarian-Devana family-Royal Untrained and Untouched**_

_**Hogwarts magic Untrained and Untouched**_

_**Camelot magic Untrained and Untouched**_

_**Enchantress magic Untrained**_

_**Sorceress magic Untrained**_

_**Fluent in: English, French, Latin, Saxon, Mermish, Runes, Gobbledygook and Parseltounge**_

_**Properties owned/shared:**_

_**Camelot (Unplottable, England) 1/5 Ownership**_

_**Potter Manor (Unplottable, England) Single/ 1/5 Ownership**_

_**Phoenix Towers (Unplottable, Phoenix) 1/5 Ownership**_

_**Hogwarts Castle (Unplottable, Scotland) 1/4 Ownership**_

_**Merlin Manor (Unplottable, America) Single**_

_**Slytherin Manor (Unplottable, Wales) Single**_

_**Alex's Apartment (Unplottable, America) Single**_

_**Glass Mansion (Unplottable, Australia) Single**_

_**Sanguina Castle (Unplottable, Romania) Clan Member**_

_**Drakul Manor (Unplottable, Transylvania) Clan Member**_

_**Prongs' Palace (England) 1/5 Ownership**_

_**Flower Cottage (France) 1/5 Ownership**_

_**Other ownerships:**_

_** Muggle:**_

_**Apple 100% Ownership**_

_**Microsoft 100% Ownership**_

_**HMV 80% Ownership**_

_**Grunnings 75% Ownership**_

_**Coca Cola 50% Ownership**_

_**Nike 50% Ownership**_

_**Disney 45% Ownership**_

_**Facebook 25% Ownership**_

_**Twitter 25% Ownership**_

_**Dell 25% Ownership**_

_**Libraries 25% Ownership**_

_**Primark 25% Ownership**_

_**Nintendo 20% Ownership**_

_**Google 20% Ownership**_

_**McDonalds 5% Ownership**_

_** Magical:**_

_**The Farm Original Owner**_

_**Studio 21 100% Ownership**_

_**Alex Potter's Music 100% Ownership**_

_**Azkaban 100% Ownership (GOS)**_

_**Honeydukes 90% Ownership**_

_**Zonko's Joke Shop 50% Ownership**_

_**Daily Prophet 50% Ownership**_

_**Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour 50% Ownership**_

_**Three Broomstick's 25% Ownership**_

_**Flourish and Blott's 25% Ownership**_

_**Dominic Maestro's 25% Ownership**_

_**Marauder's Jokes 20% Ownership**_

_**Gringotts 10% Ownership**_

_**Shrieking Shack 10% Ownership**_

_**Ollivander's 10% Ownership**_

_**Madam Malkin's 10% Ownership**_

_**Vaults:**_

_**No. 0 – God/Goddess**_

_**No. 1 – Guardian of Souls**_

_**No. 4 – Merlin**_

_**No. 8 – Slytherin**_

_**No. 9 – Potter**_

_**No. 10 – Camelot**_

_**No. 12 – Glass**_

_**No. 27 – Potter**_

_**No. 39 – Potter**_

_**No. 100 – Drakul**_

_**No. 104 – Potter**_

_**No. 171 – Potter**_

_**No. 200 – Sanguina**_

_**No. 901 – Trust Vault**_

_**Spells/Potions:**_

_**Loyalty to Albus Dumbledore – Didn't work**_

_**Loyalty to Molly Weasley – Didn't work**_

_**Hate Slytherin's by Albus Dumbledore – Didn't work**_

_**Concealment Charm by Alex Potter – Still working**_

_**Blocks:**_

_**Animagus, Parselmagic, Metamorphosis and Accidental by James Potter – 1 – Breaking**_

_**Accidental by Albus Dumbledore – 4, 6, 8 and 10**_

_**Healing by Albus Dumbledore – 5 – Breaking**_

_**Wandless and Wordless by James Potter – 2 – Breaking**_

_**Occlumence and Legilimence by Albus Dumbledore – 5, 10 and 13**_

_**Veela and Vampire – Until age 16**_

_**Mage Sight and Mage Sense by James Potter – 2**_

_**Mage Sight and Mage Sense by Albus Dumbledore – 6**_

_**Song Magic since birth – Breaking**_

_**Element: Shadow**_

"Holy, Fu***ng Sh*t!" I whispered in shock once I had finished. I noticed that my expression was mirrored onto the others.

I couldn't believe it. I was glad that I was sitting down otherwise I would be sitting on the floor.

I'm a full Pureblood! I'm the Heiress of Slytherin! I'm the Heiress of Merlin! I'm… well, I think you get it.

"I think I should tell you now." Ragnok said. "Your mother, Lily Potter was a pureblood Veela, and so you all have got that gene, and therefore a mate. Each of your parents had siblings. You also may have different ancestors who have gave you the Heir/Heiress status. Some powers may be different."

We had a look at each other's and I was shocked as well.

Ragnok then continued. "I should warn you. Albus Dumbledore has been stealing from your vaults along with Molly Weasley and been putting blocks and potions on and in you. Ronald and Ginerva are also being paid to be your friends, but are really keeping tabs on you. Dumbledore also want's you all broke to kill you."

He then waited for the information to sink in.

I was shocked, though I had expected that, so my face held an impassive mask. Harry and Leigh were looking as if they were about to cry. Dan and Prim were just so shocked.

I broke the silence with an eerily calm voice. "How much has been taken out altogether?"

"G19, 894, 845." I took in a sharp breath.

"But that is £98,081,585.85." Unable to believe it. "I want that money back." I said with a growl. "As head of the Potter family I demand that money back." A wind swept around my hair before a book appeared before me and I had a few rings next to it.

I heard Harry gasp.

"These," Ragnok stated. "Are you family rings. As head of most families, and the ancient ones, you are now the Lady to them all as well as to your siblings until they become of age and/or you do not wish so. And that is also your family Grimoire."

I was shocked before I asked. "What are my family statuses?"

Ragnok cleared his throat before giving another piece of paper.

_**Lady of the most Noble and Ancient House of Potter**_

_**Lady of the most Noble and Ancient House of Slytherin**_

_**Lady of the most Noble and Ancient House of Glass**_

_**Lady of the most Noble and Ancient House of Merlin**_

_**Lady of the most Noble House of Paracelsus**_

_**Lady of the most Noble House of Ptolemy**_

_**Lady of the most Noble House of Agrippa**_

_**Lady of the most Ancient House of Sanguina**_

_**Lady of the most Ancient House of Lestroat**_

_**Lady of the most Ancient House of Vlad Drakul**_

_**Lady of the most Noble and Ancient House of Peveral**_

**If needed e.g. in court or until siblings become of age:**

_**Lady of the most Noble and Ancient House of Ravenclaw (Daniel)**_

_**Lady of the most Noble and Ancient House of Mordred (Daniel)**_

_**Lady of the most Ancient House of Selwyn (Daniel)**_

_**Lady of the most Noble House of Grevlyn (Daniel)**_

_**Lady of the most Noble and Ancient House of Hufflepuff (Primrose)**_

_**Lady of the most Noble and Ancient House of Morgana (Primrose)**_

_**Lady of the most Ancient House of Terra (Primrose)**_

_**Lady of the most Noble and Ancient House of Black (Harrison)**_

_**Lady of the most Noble and Ancient House of Gryffindor (Harrison) (Sirius)**_

_**Lady of the most Noble and Ancient House of Pendragon (Harrison)**_

_**Lady of the most Ancient House of Aesalon (Harrison)**_

_**Lady of the most Noble of Montmorency (Harrison)**_

_**Lady of the most Noble and Ancient House of Delacour (Leighanna)**_

_**Lady of the most Noble and Ancient House of Lady of the Lake (Leighanna)**_

_**Lady of the most Noble and Ancient House of La Wels (Leighanna)**_

_**Lady of the most Noble and Ancient House of Lupin (Leighanna) (Lupin)**_

**Only to use in court or something important unless says that they can use their titles.**

"Whoa." I said, which was echoed by my siblings.

"Yes." Ragnok said. "You are Lady of all these houses unless in court they use their own titles or until they become of age."

We were still shocked.

"I suggest you all go to one of your properties as this is going to be interesting." Ragnok smirked which caused me to as well.

"We will go to Potter Manor." I said and so we were off. What came next was a shock.

**Whoop! 2000 words in one day! Thanks for all your support! Any help will work as I am tired and I should get going on some homework so I do not have to do it in the half term. Thank you!**

**P.S. I do not swear, so if there is any need for swear words, which there will be, I would be using !"£$%^{[}]?/ etc…**

**ShazzyGirl!**


End file.
